


Under his control

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [384]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, reworking of part of the first movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is under Loki's control and Phil interrogates Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loki expected the great Black Widow to face him in a battle of threats; play mind games with him - after all, Barton told him about her skills and he actually looked forward to meeting the infamous Black Widow. 

Instead who he got was a man wearing a bland smile, plain as plain could be, who looked like he should be nowhere near Fury’s flying fortress. It made Loki feel uneasy, the way he couldn’t tell what this man was thinking by his expression alone. 

“Who are you?” Loki asked, wary.

The man’s lip ticked upward and he stepped closer, “My name Phil Coulson, I’m an agent of SHIELD.”

Loki hummed. “I would’ve thought Fury exclusively hired the threatening type.”

“I have my ways.” Phil shrugged. “You were expecting someone else.”

“After.” Loki grinned. “After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, Agent Romanov would appear as a friend, a balm, and I would cooperate.”

“I’ll pass it on.” Phil said with a straight face. “I want to know what you’ve done to Agent Barton.”

“I’d say I’ve expanded his mind.” Loki shrugged. “I didn’t think you would go with the direct approach, Agent Coulson. I’d have to say I’m disappointed.”

Phil huffed. “Usually the bad guy is all for going into a very revealing monologue once they think I’m incapacitated enough.”

“And you expected me to do the same? Reveal my plan to you, just because you asked?”

“Not every detail of your plan, just what happens to Clint after all this, after you’ve won.” 

Loki tilted his head in curiosity. “Your world in the balance, and you care for one man.”

“The fate of the world hangs in a balance everyday. I couldn’t care less.”

“And Agent Barton? You care for him deeply, why?”

“He’s my friend.”

Loki grinned, “A friend? He’d be heart broken if he heard that. Phillip Coulson. Born in Chicago, rose through the ranks of SHIELD after his career as a Ranger, married one Clinton Francis Barton.” Loki looked like he’d won. “I never thought I’d get to meet you.”

Phil jaw clenched, the first Loki’s ever seen him emote. “Give me back my husband.” 

“Don’t worry, Agent Coulson, I won’t touch Barton.” Loki smirked, “Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And he’ll wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams, I’ll split his skull.”

Phil lurched for the glass cage, punching right where Loki’s face should be. Loki didn’t even flinch. They stayed like that for a beat or two, Loki couldn’t see his face, but Phil’s hands shook, and that’s when Loki knew he’d won this battle.

“You’re a monster.” Phil whispered, his fist still on the glass.

Loki chuckled, “Oh no, you brought the monster.”

Phil stood straight, like nothing had ever happened, and smiled. “So, Banner. That’s your play.” 

“What?” Loki asked, confused.

“Thank you, Mr. Laufeyson, for cooperating.” Phil nodded and walked away, speaking a mile a minute through his earpiece.

“I’ll remember this.” Loki said to him, but Phil didn’t stop. 

—

“Are you ever not going to fall for that?” Loki asked, bemused at Thor’s confused expression. 

Clint set the locking mechanism on the cage and started to walk away.

“Wait, Barton.” Loki said, “I have a task for you. Kill your husband. And everything he loves.”

Barton nodded and walked away.

—

As the halls were drowned with the eerie red light, Phil cursed himself. He never should have brought their children aboard but with Clint compromised, the kids were prime target for Loki if he ever wanted leverage on Clint. Fury had convinced him that the Helicarrier was the safest place to hide them. 

He gave them prototype ICERs to protect themselves and hoped that it wouldn’t come to a point where they had to use it. He hid them in a secure room and told them that they were not to follow anyone out unless it was Fury or Hill. It was all he could do at the moment. He trusted their kids to make the right call. 

“You never should have brought them.” Clint’s voice startled him, but he didn’t let it show. “You know how I hate easy jobs. At least give me a challenge, boss.” 

Phil heard the familiar draw of Clint’s bow, and just as he was about to let go, Phil turned, grabbed the bow and turned it sideways, pushing it down. “Don’t do this, Clint.” Phil begged. 

Clint punched him in the jaw sending him back a few steps. He swung at Phil with his bow, and Phil dodged, using the momentum to fall back and kick Clint in the gut. “Please Clint, fight it.” 

Clint swung his bow at Phil again, which Phil narrowly avoided. Phil hooked both arms by the string of the bow and pulled. Clint pushed the bow, ramming into Phil, momentarily distracting him. Clint trapped Phil between the wall and the bow that was now choking him. 

Phil lashed out, kicking him in the shin and then an uppercut. Clint fell back without his bow and Phil panted, slinging the bow across his shoulder. 

Clint brandished a knife from his pocket. “Can’t. I’m too busy fighting you.” 

Clint tried to stab Phil with the knife, but Phil caught his arm in time to stop it, He twisted Clint’s arm, just enough for him to let the knife go, but instead of letting it go, Clint threw the knife in the air and caught it with his other hand. Clint swung again, and Phil barely had time to duck that one. He grabbed Clint’s arm once more, but Clint raised his arm to get the knife between their necks. “Clint, wake up. Don’t do this. Please, I’m begging you.” 

Clint pushed at the knife harder, and Phil, finding no other alternative, bit the closest thing to his face that was Clint’s - which in this case was his arm. Clint yelped in pain and stumbled back, the knife forgotten on the floor. 

“That really hurt! Ow! What the hell, Phil?” Clint cursed a few more times and inspected his arm. 

Phil panted, and cautiously approached the archer. “Clint?” 

“Jesus. I think I’m gonna have to get checked out for rabies or something. Ow.” 

Phil felt himself ease, Clint was back.

—

Loki clicked his tongue as he held the scepter in his hands. Barton had broken free, but not completely free, it seemed. Loki focused his power on Barton, and whispered, “Kill yourself.”

—

Phil couldn’t have stopped it. 

It happened all too fast. 

One second, Clint was complaining about Phil’s bite, the next, he was diving for the knife. 

Clint plunged the knife into his chest and removing the knife. 

Phil watched in horror as his husband fell to the ground with a loud thud, blood gushing out faster than he could hope to stop. Phil rushed forward, removing his coat and pushing down on the wound. He absently gave their location to whatever SHIELD personnel was listening.

“No. No. Clint stay with me.” Phil stuttered. “Stay with me.” 

Clint’s eyes dimmed to the blue that Phil knew. “I can’t… Not for long… If I do, Loki… Loki might try something again…” 

“He won’t. I’ll find him, and I’ll stop him. Just, Just stay with me, please.”

“Don’t worry… I’ll make sure to,” Clint groaned, “to haunt his ass for what he did…” 

“No, just hold on, the medics are on their way.” 

Clint held his cheek and pulled him closer, leaning their foreheads together. “We both know… they’re, they won’t make it here… not in time. Just, just promise me…” 

“No, please, just a little bit longer.” 

“Get… Get Cooper a bike… I promised him, he’d… if he passed his Math exam. and Lila,.. tell her, tell her to take care of Lucky. Tell… tell them I’m proud of them.” 

“Clint, please.” 

“Don’t let the world end, okay?… I love y-.” His hand fell from Phil’s cheek. 

“Clint,” Phil closed his eyes as his tears fell, wishing, hoping that this was all a dream, even though the warmth escaping Clint’s body told him otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil stomped through the halls of SHIELD, looking like he was about to murder anyone stupid enough to talk to him or get in his way. He had one destination in mind, and one psychopath he needed to get to before they hauled his demented ass back to whatever dark, disgusting pit of hell they found him in in the first place. 

As soon as Phil saw Loki, escorted by his brother into another temporary cell, he didn’t even stopped to think. He marched straight for the monster in Thor’s grasp and gave him the meanest right hook he could muster, followed by a knee to the stomach, and an elbow to the spine. 

Steve and Natasha dove in to hold him off, but not before Phil could fit in a kick to the shoulder. Phil made a move to grab his gun, but Natasha forced him to stop, putting a hand over his when he touched his holster.

Loki, on the floor, coughing and panting, looked up at Phil and smirked, “I like this version of you much better,” He commented as Thor picked him up by the arm, “Such raw emotion, such anger. If I had known you to be so hot-headed, I might have killed Barton sooner. At least it would have made our initial exchange much more interesting.”

Phil lurched for him but Steve and Natasha’s hold on him was pretty solid. “He didn’t deserve to die,” Phil snarled.

“I beg to differ. I think you’re being plenty prejudiced. He was your husband, after all. I saw his past, I saw everything he did. Every wrong doing. Every crime he’s committed. His hands are just as stained in blood as mine is. Maybe even more. He deserved to die like he did. Like the rat that he is.”

Phil was about to lurch again but Tony beat him to it, firing a repulsor blast straight to the gut. He sincerely hoped it hurt like a bitch.

“Don’t flatter yourself. He’s nothing like you.” Even in the monotone of the voice modulator, Phil could hear the anger of his tone.

“What would you know? What would any of you know? I knew him better than any of you and I’m supposed to be the enemy.” Loki asked, arms over his abdomen, cradling the pain, “You never even met the man.”

“No, but I didn’t have to. Agent Coulson is a great judge of character and if he chose Barton to be his husband then you better believe that that man was the greatest person to ever exist.”

“And here I thought you only cared for yourself.” Loki clicked his tongue in disappointment at Tony. “You’re just as bland as these fools are. It was foolish of me to think that we could’ve been friends, Stark.”

Tony huffed, “My standards are near to non-existent but even I wouldn’t be caught dead with you.” 

“I think I can arrange that.” Loki smirked.

“That’s enough, Loki.” Bruce warned, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

“Or what? You’ll sic the monster on me again? You can hurt me, but you can’t kill me. You’re nowhere near strong enough to do that. None of you are.”

“All the better. That means I can hit you all I want. We don’t even have to call out the Hulk.” Phil smiled bitterly. Oh, how he’d love to just use this guy’s face for target practice. Point-blank. With an AK-47. Followed by SHIELD’s Phase Two Arsenal. He could finally see if gods were really immortal. 

“I would love to, but as you can see,” Loki made a show of pulling at his hand cuffs, “I’m quite busy at the moment. Rain-check?” 

Thor snapped the collar on Loki, and they watched as the collar grew to cover his mouth, not allowing him to speak another word. “That’s enough out of you.” 

Thor unlocked Loki’s right hand and slipped the Mjolnir’s strap before he cuffed his brother again. He escorted the man into a standard Helicarrier cell and placed Mjolnir in the center of the cell, effectively trapping Loki.

“That should keep him in place until we get to Heimdall,” 

“I never want to see his face on Earth ever again. Do you understand me?” Phil asked Thor, going toe to toe with the god, daring him to deny his wish.

“So it shall be. Loki will never step foot in Midgard ever again. You have my word.” 

Phil nodded, satisfied. He turned to Loki and glared at him. Loki gave him a half-hearted wave with what movement the hammer tied to his wrist and the cuffs allowed him. 

“I hope you rot in whatever prison they put you in for the rest of your miserable life, you disgusting piece of crap.” Phil hissed before walking out of there. He couldn’t stand another second of looking at Loki’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/151748899921/im-so-tired-i-feel-sleepy-and-my-body-hurts-all)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/146312092696/i-tried-lol-i-forgot-how-to-angst-hahaha-in)


End file.
